


Memories, Thoughts, and Emotions

by div1129



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/div1129/pseuds/div1129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galen goes to see the version of Sharon Valerii, who's pregnant with Helo's child, in the brig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories, Thoughts, and Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the Sharon/Karl pairing in BSG.

He wondered if what she had been telling him was a lie, about the memories of the other Sharon. He was about to see her when he noticed Chief Tyrol was in with her. He stood there hiding from their view, waiting for one of them to speak, thinking of why he hasn’t taken himself off to anywhere but there.

“Ch-“, Sharon made out before the chief cut her off.

“You’re not her you know. You’re—“

”I have her memories—“ she paused at that, looking at his face, before continuing, “I have all her thoughts, emotions, and all the things she felt when she was with you.”

Hearing this Helo couldn’t decide whether to leave or stay to hear some more. The man in love with Sharon prevailed and he listened some more.

“But I would like to make something clear, Chief. I might have them, but it doesn’t change the fact that I love Helo. Or that I’m carrying his baby. I know about the plans. I remember them....” she trailed off before leaving the phone dangling, turning away from him.

“She died in my arms. Told me that she—“

”STOP!” she screamed at him. Facing him, with tear streaks down her face.

“She loved me!” Chief Tyrol continued. “She loved me!” this time he shouted at her.

“I know! I know what she told you. I know. Everyday that I am in here! I have nothing but her thoughts and my own to remember, listen to. The memories of you and her, my memories with Helo. How do you think I feel?”

“I wouldn’t know. I don’t even know you. You just have her face... her name... her memories... but you are not my Sharon. You’re not the one I planned to marry, to have children with, to grow old with.”

“Then what are you doing here, Chief? What do you want from me? What is it that you are looking for?” 

“I don’t know. By the gods I don’t know why I came.”

Chief Tyrol stood there, with a defeated look on his face trying to regain his composure. The heavy sigh he let out was the only thing that could be heard in the cell. Sharon picked up the phone and waited for him to do so.

“I think you should go.”

“Maybe I should. Maybe I shouldn’t come back.”

“That’s up to you, Chief. I’m not going anywhere!”

Helo retraced his steps and headed outside then waited until Chief Tyrol walked towards the hangar bay. Going back inside the brig, he found Sharon sitting on her bed, knees drawn to her chest, crying. 

“Sharon?” his voice soothe over the unhooked phone. She looked up at his concerned face and walked towards the partition. She faced her un-bandaged hand palm flat on the metal railing, waiting for him to do the same. “I love you,” he stated before putting his hand on hers, the glass and metal not mattering. 

“I love you, too,” she silently replied to him.


End file.
